1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for implementing location-based security for devices.
2. Related Art
With the proliferation of internet commerce, online security has become a main concern for many internet users. Conventional user login name and password may no longer be adequate to provide security. Many online services now require additional security features, such as security questions, additional pass phrases, images, and etc. Further, additional security also is being added to computers and mobile devices, because users increasingly utilize these devices to conduct online business transactions. The need for additional security results in stricter authentication requirement when accessing the online services or devices used for the online services. For example, a user may be required to enter multiple passwords or passphrases to be granted access to a device or an online service. As such, it becomes increasingly tedious for a user to gain access to a device or an online service. Therefore, there is a need for a system or method that allows a user to easily gain access to a device or an online service when the user is in a secured location, in which excess security requirement are not needed.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.